


The Great Fuck Up Of 2018

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Gravity Falls, Sherlock (TV), South Park, Supernatural
Genre: College, Crushes, Different High School Experiences, F/M, Future, High School, I got bored, I hate myself, M/M, Messing Shit Up, Mpreg, Non descriptive sex, School Girl Crushes, Sex, Teenage Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, college troubles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: What happens when a group of students who normally never hang out are brought together by one thing in common?Discontinued - (I wrote this in like 2017 and I haven’t since so I’m not really ever going to write about it again. Too chaotic and not many ideas for it.)





	The Great Fuck Up Of 2018

**Dipper**

I wandered around school peering into classes and down staircases. “Come’on Mabel where are you?” I whispered.

“Boo!” I inhaled sharply and spun around to face my sister, Mabel. Today’s sweater was a green cactus and yellow wool for the rest. She had matching earrings and pants. “What’s up Dip’N’Dot?” She smiled widely.

I had forgotten all about what I wanted to talk to her about and I couldn’t get the words out once I remembered.

“I messed up and something happened…” I couldn’t meet her eyes as I spoke. She sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry Dip, just tell me what happened.”

“You know Bill?” She scoffed, “duh of course I know Bill. He’s the jackass that beats you up everyday. With his little tag-along Gideon.” I looked up in time to see her cross her arms and roll her eyes. She never did like Gideon, but that didn’t stop the crush he had on her.

“I w-was walking home from school about three months ago when he stopped me. I-I was trying to get past him when he pushed me against a wall a-and kissed me.” I swallowed hard, not wanting to continue. “I was reluctant and I wish we didn’t do what we did- but I still went along with it. It’s still my fault…”

Mabel was shocked, her mouth hung open. “D-Dipper he- he raped you?” She was whispering even though everyone had abandoned the halls.

I shook my head quickly, “it wasn’t rape I didn’t object to the sex. I just never would have done it if he hadn’t initiated it.” I looked around, even though no one was there I didn’t want to take my chances. I grabbed Mabel’s hand and pulled her into the closest bathroom. The...girls.

“Dipper what’s going on?!” She seemed panicked now, her eyes wider. “I’m pregnant.” I finally said it. “What?” Her mouth hung open. “When m-me and Bill had sex we conceived.”

“You can’t be- no, this- this can’t be happening.” She was breathing heavily, her hand gripping onto the sink. “H-Holy cow! W-what are you gonna do?!”

I thought telling Mabel would make me feel better but it just seemed to make things worse. “I-I don’t know, I don’t know Mabel…”

I grunted when she latched onto me, her grip firm. I felt tears start to fall but I ignored them and hung onto her. “It’s okay Dip, we’ll figure this out. It’s okay…”

The door to the bathroom opened and a girl with bright red hair stepped in. She jumped a bit when she noticed us. “I um- did I walk into the wrong bathroom?” She backpedaled to check and found herself right.

“N-no you’re right, we just needed to talk somewhere. Sorry.” I left the bathroom in a hurry Mabel following close behind.

I put my hands in my vest and ducked my head down, jogging to my class. “Dipper wait!” I stopped in my tracks quickly hearing her footsteps. She ran in front of me, her face worried. “You can’t just go to class, we gotta do something about this.”

“Mabel I need to get to class, I still have a 4.0 GPA to uphold. Besides there’s nothing we can do now, I’ll talk to you about it later… okay?”

Mabel rolled her eyes and seemed disappointed but nodded and headed for the stairs. I sighed with relief and slipped into my Science class.

**Sherlock**

“Sherlock? Sherlock?! Sherlock!” I zoned back in, someone was trying to grab my attention. John.

“Is something the matter?” I scrunch my eyebrows together. “I was in my mind palace, you know how I am when you disturb me.”

John rolled his eyes, “Sherlock you gotta stop daydream during school. You’re worrying me.”

I scoffed “please John I don’t do that.” John smirked and shook his head, “of course you don’t.”

“I don’t, in fact-“ I stopped suddenly feeling pain in my back and stomach. “Sherlock?” John put his hand on mine in a comforting jester. “Are you okay?”

I put a hand on my stomach trying to calm the fetus. I nodded, “I’m perfectly fine John.” The embryo had been causing me trouble recently. When I reached five months it learned how to kick and roll around, to my discomfort.

I pushed my stomach a bit, I was experimenting to see if it would stop the kicking. My black trench coat was pulled right around me, hiding my bump. I had been doing a good job at hiding it. I already had a small figure and tended to not eat much so my bump wasn’t that big. Thank god, it was easier to hide that way.

At times I feel bad about keeping it from John, given it was his child too but why bother when I wasn’t keeping it.

I had already planned everything, I’m going to forge John’s signature on the adoption papers and the baby would get the chance at a better life. It might have been illegal and manipulative but I can’t keep it. I’m only 16 and the least of my concerns was supposed to be about what would happen to my child. I should be worried about getting into a collage, which I’m not because any college ever would be lucky to have me and the baby will be born and long gone by then.

“Well alright…” John’s expression didn’t change but he didn’t want to linger on that and switched topics. “Have you seen Greg?”

“Gavin? No I haven’t seen him.” John sighed loudly, “his names Greg you know this. It’s getting old.”

I was going to rebuttal when Molly sat down next to us. “Hi John...hi Sherlock.” She fluttered her eyelashes at me. Why is she doing that? Does she have something in her eye, is she trying to flirt? What’s your plan Molly…?

“Goodbye Molly.” I said flatly going back to eating the horrible cafeteria food. “Sherlock! Quit it.” John swatted at my arm, but no anger was behind it.

“I was just seeing if you guys are going to the dance this Friday. I’m so excited, I mean- I might not have anyone to go with but it’s going to be amazing.” She glanced over at me. “You going Sherlock?”

I chuckled, “really Molly? I’m shocked, you think I’d actually go to one of those disease ridden places. It’s all crowded and sweaty, two things I don’t enjoy. I decline.”

John didn’t seem to understand what I was saying because he answered with, “we’ll be there.”

Molly grinned and nodded, “okay great I’ll see you later. Bye John, bye Sherlock!” She dashed away, probably to go harass more people into going.

“Sherlock what was that about, you didn’t have to be rude. She was being nice.” John was clearly annoyed. “I expressed my opinion, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“It’s how you said it, Molly’s sensitive on the inside. You know this.” John sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Look it’s Monday, relax you’ve still got a while before you have to suffer. Besides it’s for Molly, we owe her.”

I frowned, “what could we possibly owe her for?” John rolled his eyes, “fine I owe her. I stole the test answers to the math midterm last year and she saw. I couldn’t thank her enough when she didn’t mention it. I don’t know what I’d done if she told, you know me. I never do that, I never will again. Not after that.”

“Yes John I know.” I sighed and nervously fixed my coat. “I’ll go to this stupid dance, but no longer than an hour.”

John smiled, “thanks Sherlock.” I felt my cheeks get hot and I twitched a smile. Then calmly nodded, “whatever you wish for John.”

My hand found its way to my stomach where I placed it gently. Anything for you John…

**Tweek**

“Gah!” I bit so hard on my lip blood started to fill my mouth. “Too much pressure- too much pressure!” I grabbed at my hair pulling at it with all my strength, some actually coming out. Tears pricked at my eyes and I slid down slowly against the bathroom door.

“This- this- this can’t be happening!” I grabbed my knees and curled in on myself. “C-Craig is gonna h-hate me. Oh my god- oh my god- oh my-“

“Tweek? Is that you? I heard crying and I recognized your voice.” It was Butters. “Y-Yeah it’s me. I um- god-“

“Hey you alright?” I could hear him come out of the stall and walk over to mine. “Y-Yeah I’m fine.” But it didn’t seem to convince Butters who used the toilet in the other stall to climbed over the stall wall.

“Ahh! What are you doing?” I dug my nails in the floor and clutched tightly to the pregnancy test I had just taken. Butters landed on the toilet seat and carefully jumped down.

Butters examined me and then stopped when he saw my hand holding something. “What's that?” He kneeled down and grabbed for my hand, which I quickly jerked away.

“It’s n-nothing.” Butters rolls his eyes and grabbed my arm yanking it from behind my back. “If it’s nothin then let me see.”

“N-no plea-“ he yanked the stick from my hand. “Tweek what is this?” He looked up at me expectantly.

“H-How can you n-not know?” I bit out. “I-It’s a goddamn pregnancy test!” I shuddered pulling my legs closer to me.

He sighed and crawled next to me, sitting beside me. “I know what it is...I used one a month ago.” I turned to look at him, startled by his statement. “Butters what are you talking about?”

He dropped his head and stared at the pink + sign on the stick. He let out a pathetic half laugh, “I’m pregnant too.”

I let my mouth fall open, “you’re p-pregnant too? Did you tell anyone?” He shook his head, “I can’t, my parents are just going to make me give it up anyway.”

“Can’t Kenny help? L-Like take care of it? So you guys can keep it.”

Butters just shook his head and I could swear I saw a tear go down his cheek. “Kenny can’t help, he doesn’t want to be a father. And even though I hate using how he doesn’t have money against him, he doesn’t. A-And I don’t want to fight with my parents. It’s for the best if I just give the kid up.”

It broke my heart to see Butters like that, he was always so happy. It was weird to see him frowning. “You’re not alone, C-Craig isn’t gonna wanna take care of a baby. I-I don’t wanna take care of a baby.”

“You don’t have to...have it that is. Abortion is out of the question for me. My parents would kill me, they still might kill me.”

I got suddenly sick and lunged forward to vomit in the toilet. “Tweek?!” Butters was quickly beside me again, his hand on my back as I puked. I spit up bile and leaned back against the door again. “I think I’m okay.”

I put a hand on my stomach and groaned. “I-I don’t think it liked the thought of being aborted.”

Butters gave a dull laugh and fit himself back against me. “We’ll be okay right?” His voice broke at the end. “Yeah…” I tried to be reassuring but it came out as a whisper.

**Castiel**

“Hey Asstiel, ready for round two?” Metatron just great, this week couldn’t get shitter. “What do you want?”

“We missed you in the halls earlier, wanted to pay you a visit.” He and Gadreel walked closer, just a couple of asshats that like to bully people.

I backed away till my back hit a locker. “Oh little Cassie, such a nerd. I bet you’ve never even seen a pussy.” Metatron’s smile grew wider, “or someone else’s dick.” He laughed, “poor little lost Cas, no one to run to. Because who gives a shit about him?”

“Dean? Ha, maybe before. But it looks like your fag ass scared him away. Afraid he was going to catch the disease.”

“Just leave me alone…” I hated when they knew how to hurt me. “Don’t think so Cas.” He nodded to Gadreel who pushed me up against the wall, my throat caught in his fist. I was kicking and crying out for help. “Let him go a bit, can’t have him passing out.”

I was dropped, collapsing to the ground. Metatron kicked me in the chest and stomach before sealing the deal with a black eye. “Bye Asstiel, see ya tomorrow.”

I stood up and immediately felt sick. I grabbed at my stomach before gagging and running toward the bathroom.

I dropped to the floor before emptying my stomach into the toilet. I coughed and gasped, trying to get air into my lungs.

It’s the first time I’ve puked in a while and it took me completely by surprise. I spit what was left of vomit in mouth out and fell backwards against the wall, completely out of breath.

I try to speak but my throat hurts and nothing but a cracking noise comes out. I grab onto the toilet paper dispenser and hauled myself up. I was already late to class so I stopped by the water fountain to get rid of the putrid taste in my mouth.

I made it to Home Economics with only missing four minutes. It felt good to sit down and zone out as they discussed how to bake a pie.


End file.
